


The Wolf and his Family

by Zora_Xx



Series: The Wolf and his... [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Character Death, James Potter Dies, Lily Evans Potter Dies, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Remus and Sirius are fresh out of their final year of Hogwarts. They battle sheep, death eaters and a certain rat that they went to school with.Character Death:•Chapter 5 (background)•Chapter 6 (major)
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Wolf and his... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. August 1st 1978

It's the day that the N.E.W.T results will arrive. Remus and his fiance are sat in the kitchen of their not so little cottage in the woods of the Snowdonia national park in Wales.  
Remus: I was thinking that we could do a bit of Snowdon tomorrow.  
Sirius: As long it doesn't rain. It's always raining here.  
Remus: It's not.  
Sirius: Two things that I don't like about Wales is the weather and the sheep. They're bloody everywhere.  
Remus: You really don't like sheep do you?  
Sirius: It's just Welsh sheep. The sheep in North Yorkshire were very friendly **(They are. The cows can be a bit defensive though.)** when I went there with Regulus. And the sheep in the farms around London are well nice.  
Remus: You can't bully Snape anymore so you started on the sheep. They haven't done anything to you.  
Sirius: They look at me funny.  
There's a crash in the living room.  
Sirius: That's the floo.  
Remus gets up and goes into the living room to see his little sister and Sirius' little brother standing on the hearth rug.  
Remus: Hi Boots. Hi Reg.  
Regulus: Hi Moony.  
Olivia: Clean us up will you.  
Remus waves his wand and all the soot comes off Olivia and Regulus. They go into the kitchen. They sit down and Remus gives them a glass of water each.  
Sirius: Reg! Boots! What a nice surprise.  
Olivia: We had to be with you on results day.  
Regulus: Plus I need somewhere to practice Quidditch.  
Sirius: We'll play some Quidditch after lunch.  
Remus: How's your summers going?  
Olivia: Fantastic.  
Regulus: Not so well. Mum and Dad are fuming.  
Sirius: What's happened now?  
Regulus: I got a D in Potions.  
Everyone winces.  
Remus: What did they say?  
Regulus: Manly just the torture curse.  
Olivia: Reg that's barbaric.  
Remus: And highly illegal.  
Sirius: That's Walaburga and Orion Black for you.  
Regulus: You get used to it after a while.  
Remus: You can stay with us if you want.  
Olivia: I'm coming for two weeks starting the day after tomorrow.  
Regulus: Why?  
Remus: Mum and Dad are going to Ibiza with Prongs' mum and dad.  
Regulus: That's cool.  
Olivia: So when do you think the letters of fate will be here?  
Sirius: At some point. I don't know.  
Remus: Look.  
Everyone looks out of the window to see Fauxe the phoenix flying straight towards the house, carrying 6 letters and 2 boxes. He lands on the kitchen table.  
Olivia: Lots of mail.  
Regulus: Nice bird too.  
Olivia looks at her brother and her will be brother-in-law at some point.  
Olivia: The letters of fate have come then.  
Nobody says or does anything for a solid 5 minutes.  
Regulus: Look are you two gonna actually open your Merlin damned letters?  
They sit there for another 5 minutes.  
Olivia: Honestly you two will have done fine. Get your bloody letters opened or I may turn into a cat and sharpen my claws on everything and then gouge your eyes out.  
Remus: You're not joking are you?  
Olivia: Nope.  
Remus opens his letter.

_N.E.W.T result card Lupin, Remus_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
Transfigeration: Outstanding  
Charms: Outstanding  
Potions: Outstanding  
Herbology: Outstanding  
Divination: Outstanding  
Arithmancy: Outstanding  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

Remus: *quietly* What the fuck?  
Olivia: What did you get?  
Remus shakely hands the parchment to Olivia.  
Olivia: YOU GOT ALL O!!! HOW?!!! HOW?!!!  
Sirius: He what?  
Olivia: YOUR FIANCE GOT ALL O IN HIS N.E.W.T EXAMS!!! IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO COMPREHEND PADFOOT!!!!!  
Regulus: Well done Remus.  
Remus: Thanks.  
Sirius: Well done Moony.  
Remus: Thank you love.  
They kisses.  
Lily: GAAAAYYYYY!!!!  
Olivia: Hi Lily. Where's James?  
Lily: Celebrating his Transfigeration O by taking a bath in Fire Whisky.  
Olivia: And you're marrying him in how long?  
Lily: Three weeks.  
Regulus: Good luck. You're gonna need it.  
Lily: What did you two get grade wise?  
Olivia: Well Mr Remus John Lupin got all Os and Mr Sirius Orion will be Lupin hasn't opened his yet.  
Lily: Get it open Sirius.  
Sirius opens his letter.

_N.E.W.T result card. Black, Sirius_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
Transfigeration: Exceeds Expectations  
Charms: Outstanding  
Potions: Exceeds Expectations  
Herbology: Exceeds Expectations  
Divination: Acceptable  
Arithmancy: Acceptable  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

Regulus: What'd you get?  
Sirius: 3 Os, 3 Es and 2 As.  
Remus: Well done love.  
He kisses his fiance.  
Lily: Well done.  
Remus: Now that we have opened our " _letters of fate_ " you two open your start of school letters and boxes.  
Regulus and Olivia open their letters and boxes.  
Olivia: Quidditch Captain!!!!  
Regulus: Quidditch Captain and Prefect!!!!!  
Sirius: Well done you two.  
Lily: Yay.  
Sirius: Right who's up for Quidditch?  
Remus: Not me.  
Lily: Rem you ref. I'll play.  
Sirius: Did James finally teach you how to play?  
Lily: He taught me how to play and I taught him how to lose.  
Remus: Fantastic. He's way too big for his boots Quidditch wise. Like some other people.  
Olivia: Mean.  
Regulus: I second that.  
Sirius: I third that.  
They go outside.  
Sirius: I get Boots.  
Regulus: Challenge on brother.  
Olivia: You think you're going to win don't you boyfriend dearest?  
Regulus: Yes I do girlfriend dearest.  
Olivia: Well you're not boyfriend dearest.  
Regulus: Oh really we'll see girlfriend dearest.  
Remus: Come on you two it's just a little game of two on two Quidditch.  
Olivia: Brother dearest be quiet.  
Regulus: Yeah will be brother-in-law dearest shut up.  
Remus: You two are so competitive.  
Olivia: We are on opposing Quidditch teams...  
Regulus: And we are the captains...  
Olivia: So we are going to be hella competitive.  
Lily: But you love each other?  
Regulus: Yeah she's a cute little bean.  
Sirius: Like her big brother.  
Lily: Pads and Reg don't listen but I think that cuteness runs in the family.  
Olivia: Thanks Lill.  
Sirius: Hands off my mans Lily Evans.  
Lily: Padfoot I did say not to listen.

They play for awhile until Sirius and Olivia win. Sirius lifts Olivia onto his shoulders and they run around like they are St Mungo's escapees. James comes out of the forest.  
James: What in Merlin's beard is going on?  
Remus: Those two heathens just won two on two Quiddich.  
Olivia: I think this shows how the rest of the year is going to go e.i. Gryffindor is going to win the house cup because I'm gonna be the best captain ever.  
James: Did I miss something?  
Lily: Quite a lot.  
Sirius: This little champ is Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.  
Lily: And Reg is the Slytherin Quidditch Captain.  
Regulus: And a prefect.  
James: I heard that the school is installing a kiss cam in the Quidditch stadium.  
Olivia: I heard that too.  
Regulus: Merlin imagine the chaos if it shows me and Boots.  
Sirius: Who knows about you two?  
Olivia: Us, McGonagal and Slughorn.  
Lily: Which means all the teachers will know.  
Regulus: Yep.  
Olivia: People think that we hang around with each other because our brothers are engaged.  
Regulus: That was the original reason.  
Olivia: It was but there's other reasons now.


	2. November 3rd 1979

Remus and Sirius wake up to the sound of the floo. James comes in.  
James: Good morning.  
Sirius: Oh yeah I forgot that you take it upon yourself to wake me up at some Merlin forsaken hour on my birthday.  
James: I only came to say that there is an Order meeting tonight.  
Remus: Who's hosting?  
James: Me and Lil.  
Sirius: Fantastic. Now can you fuck off you twat so that I can go back to sleep?  
James: Okay calm down.

Remus and Sirius apperate to James and Lily's house. Remus knocks on the door.  
Lily: It's open.  
They go into the living room.  
Everyone: Happy birthday Sirius!  
Sirius: So this is why James thought that it was a good idea to floo into our house, waking us up at 7 in the morning. I can't remember the last time I woke up before 8 on my birthday.  
Frank: 1st year. Lily woke us up by screaming " _gay_ " at half past 7.  
Remus: I remember that.


	3. December 3rd 1979

Remus and Sirius are woken up by the floo again.  
Sirius: Woken up by the fucking floo again.  
Remus: Fanfuckingtastic.  
James comes in.  
James: Sup motherfuckers.  
Sirius: Fuuuuuck oooooffffff.  
Remus puts his head under a pillow.  
James: I have some good news.  
Sirius: That you are going to leave me and my fiance to sleep.  
James: No.  
Remus: *muffled* Then why the fuck did you wake us up at 8 in the fucking am?  
James: Because, Moony, Lily is pregnant.  
Sirius: Yeah cool. I'll comprehend it over trying to work out what today's flavour of our fire whisky advent calendar is.  
James: You have a fire whisky advent calendar?  
Remus: Yeah.  
James: Why are you two so tried?  
Sirius: We went clubbing last night.  
James: What time did you get home?  
Remus: 3. Now can you fuck off so that I can sleep off my hangover.  
James: Woah Remus has a hangover?  
Remus: I do and it bloody hurts.  
Sirius: James remember when we had a hangover from at amazing party after we won the Quidditch cup?  
James: Yeah.  
Sirius: Did Remus crash about making a huge noise the next morning?  
James: No.  
Sirius: Well can you buzz off before I send a patronus to your wife.  
James: Don't send a patronus to Lily because she'll tell me off. And when Lily gets mad I stand no chance.  
Remus: Fucking shame that.

Sirius: Did James say that Lily is pregnant?  
Remus: I think so.  
Sirius: He is a fucking annoying twat sometimes.  
Remus: Yeah. How are we going to teach him a lesson?  
Sirius: We are going to get him drunk and then when he is trying to sleep it off we are going to make a lot of noise.  
Remus: Let's wait until new year and do it then.


	4. December 4th 1979

The floo wakes Remus and Sirius up for a third time.  
Sirius: I swear to Merlin if it's James I will murder him.  
A tabby cat comes in.  
Remus: Oh is you Minerva. We'll be up in a minute.  
Minerva: Mew.  
She walks out of the room. Remus and Sirius get dressed. They go into their living room to see Professor McGonagal sat on the sofa. They sit down on the other sofa.  
Minerva: Good morning.  
Sirius: *yawns* Morning.  
Minerva: Sorry for waking you.  
Remus: No it's fine. Did you hear the news?  
Minerva: I don't think so.  
Sirius: Lily is pregnant.  
Minerva: That's fantastic news. I will have to go congratulate them.  
Remus: Yeah. We found out yesterday morning. James decided to floo here waking us up when he knew that we had been clubbing the night before.  
Sirius: It was a good club too.  
Remus: The only way I know that it was a good night was because I had the worst hangover ever.  
Sirius: I don't know how he didn't pass out. Last time I drank that much I was out for 12 hours.  
Remus: Frank pronounced you dead twice.  
Minerva: When was this?  
Sirius: End of sixth year.  
Minerva: In the Great Hall?  
Remus: Yeah. James and Peter spiked the punch.  
Sirius: And I poured a bottle of shampoo over Snape's head.  
Minerva: That was you?  
Sirius: Yeah.  
Minerva: Who was it that put oil on the dance floor?  
Remus: Peeves on our instructions.  
Sirius: I think we had our best night of pranks then.  
Remus: My favourite was the every flavour beans in the soup.  
Sirius: Yeah. Every flavour beans were one of my favourite pranking tools. Cheep and easy to put in the Slytherins' food.  
Minerva: Why are you tell me this?  
Remus: We made a pact of fess up to all the pranks we didn't get into trouble for when we were at school.  
Minerva: Ah. So the reason I am here is to ask you two something.  
Sirius: Ask away.  
Minerva: Your siblings are missing you both tremendously. Albus would like you both to come back to Hogwarts for Christmas.  
Remus: Of course we will.  
Sirius: Thank you for giving me advanced warning so that I can prepare some pranks.


	5. July 13th 1980

Remus is stood on platform 9¾with a very pregnant Lily Potter. There's order members in the crowd just in case. And where are James, Sirius and Peter? I hear you ask. James and Sirius are working. They're the head Aurors of the official ministry patrol of the station. Peter? Well he disappeared at the start of June. There has since been a series of very well placed attacks on order members. They all know that's because Peter has joined the other side. He's now one of the most wanted men in Britain, France, Spain and every other country for that matter. Everyone, muggles included, is looking for him. So many have died or are missing. Gideon and Fabeon Prewit were the first members of the order to be murdered. The ministry has put in some new rules that Remus and Lily can hear people complaining about. For each separate address that a child is going to there has to be two adults to collect the child or children. They don't give two if you've got fifty million children and you normally take four adults to collect your kids. You shouldn't have had so many damn kids then. This is war, everyone has to make sacrifices.

Frank and Alice Longbottom are on " _wall duty_ " as Sirius put it that morning. Alice has a glamour covering the fact that she is like eight months pregnant. Yes she shouldn't be working but she feels fine and the ministry needs everyone they can get. " _Wall duty_ " is to control the flow of people onto the platform and make sure that everyone is abiding by the rules. A wizard and a witch come up to the two Aurors.  
Frank: Address?  
Walaburga: As if we're going to tell you.  
Alice: Then sorry ma'am but we can't let you onto the platform. New regulations.  
Orion: We understand. Number Twelve Grimald Place.  
Frank presses his hand to the wall and it doesn't go through like when almost everyone else has said their address. He presses harder.  
Frank: I'm terribly sorry sir but it seems that student or students registered to that address already have the regulation amount of adults on the platform.  
Alice: What is or are the name or names of the child or children you are here to pick up?  
Orion: Regulus Artemis Black.  
Frank presses his hand to the wall again. The wall stays very much solid.  
Frank: It appears that someone is already on the platform for that student.  
Walaburga: And who would that be?!  
Alice: Ma'am we are not allowed to disclose that for security reasons.  
Orion: I demand to speak to your superior.  
Alice presses a button on her communicator. A few seconds later it beeps.  
Frank: They will be hear in a moment, Sir.  
Alice: *in Frank's ear* This is going to be interesting.  
Frank: *in Alice's ear* Indeed it will.  
A minute later James and Sirius stroll down the platform and stop a couple of meters behind Sirius' supposed parents. Sirius rolls his eyes and James sighs.  
James: Sir, ma'am, what seems to be the problem?  
Walaburga and Orion turn around. They know that they can't fire spells at the two in front of them because they have two Aurors behind them as well.  
Orion: Apparently someone has already arrived to pick our son up.  
Sirius: Regulus requested for him to be picked up by the same people as his girlfriend. I'm rather surprised he didn't write to you both about it.  
Walaburga: You can be quite.  
James: Ma'am I am going to have to ask you to refrain from using that tone on my colleague. He is a senior Auror and if you do not refrain we will have to arrest you for assault on an officer of the law by verbal abuse.  
Orion: We want to see our son.  
James: I'm terribly sorry sir but we can't let you. Especially because the child you have requested to see has been removed from your care.  
Walaburga: What?!  
Sirius: Regulus has reported abuse and he was removed during the easter holidays. He has been placed in the care of a trusted ministry guardian family.  
Orion: Well we shall be officially disowing him then.  
James: Sir that is not our department. You will have to speak to our colleagues in the Department for Magical and Non-Magical Family Law for that. Have a pleasant day.  
The two Blacks storm off.  
Sirius: You handled that very well you two.  
Alice: Thank you sir.  
The four burst into laughter.

Lily: Petunia had her baby the other day.  
Remus: Oh yes. What's he called?  
Lily: Dudley.  
Remus: You're joking.  
Lily: I'm not.  
Remus: That poor kid.  
Lily: That's not even the worst bit.  
Remus: Oh Merlin.  
Lily: He looks like a very pink sausage with a blonde wig on.  
They both laugh.  
Remus: I mean with those genetics. Do you think he's got the magic gene you have?  
Lily: Oh I hope so. It'll give Petunia hell. On the other hand I hope if he does he doesn't get cast out for it. I mean he's always welcome with James and I.  
Remus: You really think that they'd cast him out?  
Lily: I don't know Petunia might be on the fence with it but Vernon **hates** magic and he wouldn't think twice about.  
Remus: You should write to Petunia telling her who to write to if there's anything like that and who not to write to.  
Lily: I will.


	6. July 20th 1980

Remus opens the letter he has just received from the ministry.

_Dear Mr Lupin,_

_We regret to inform you that your parents have been murdered in the latest death eater attack. Your sister is alive and in St Mungo's being treated for burn wounds. The death eaters that were part of the attack are in Azkaban._

_Terribly sorry for your loss,_

_Head Auror Edward Blitz._

Remus hands the letter to Sirius with tears rolling down his face. Sirius reads the letter and starts crying too. The people that were like parents to him, the people that let him stay with them during the holidays and helped heal the emotional impact for living with abusive parents for the first eleven years of his life; dead. He couldn't take it in. And Olivia is hurt too. He just couldn't with the death eaters. First the Prewit brothers, then Marry McDonald, then Marlene McKinnon now his fiance's parents.  
Sirius: Lets go wake up Reg then we can go see Olivia.  
Remus nods and they walk to his room. Sirius lightly knocks on the door when there is no answer he creaks the door open and the two go in. They see Regulus peacefully sleeping. Sirius and Remus kneel down by his bed.  
Sirius: *whispering* Reg. Regulus wake up.  
Regulus: Huh? What?  
Remus: Wake up sleepy head.  
He rubs his eyes and looks at the two. Sirius passes him the letter. He reads it and tears start falling down his cheeks.  
Regulus: We need to go see her.  
Sirius: We know. We're going to get changed.  
Regulus: What should I wear?  
Remus: Black shirt, trousers and your school shoes.  
Regulus: Okay.  
Twenty minutes later the three of them are in the living room dressed in all black, ready to leave. They disapperate to the hospital. When they land in the central waiting room everyone swarms them, asking for comments for the news and checking that their okay. Sirius sees that his fiance is about to lose it.  
Sirius: *shouting* No one is getting any statements for any newspapers now get out of the way!  
Everyone legs it.  
Sirius: *sarcastically* Thank you.  
The three of them walk up to the front desk.  
Jane: Good morning. How can I help you?  
Remus: We're here to visit Olivia Hope Lupin.  
Jane: She's in a private room away form everyone else I'll call a house elf.  
She presses a button on the desk.  
Jane: I'm sorry for your losses sirs.  
Remus: Thank you.


	7. October 31st 1981

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know what this means. Sorry in advance.

Sirius' communicator goes off. He wakes up and rolls over. He picks it up and looks at the message. _Potters have been attacked. James and Lily dead. All available Aurors to Godrick's Hollow._  
Sirius: Remus! Wake up!  
He wakes up and rolls over to face his husband.  
Remus: What?!  
Sirius: James and Lily are dead I have to go.  
He jumps up out of bed and starts putting on his uniform.  
Remus: Oh Merlin. I'll tell Regulus and owl Olivia.  
Sirius: Okay.  
He finishes getting dressed and he piles his hair up into a messy bun.  
Sirius: Love you.  
Remus: Love you too.  
Sirius leans down and kisses his husband then runs out the room, tying his boots with spells on the way. A few seconds later Remus hears the ' _pop_ ' of Sirius disapperating. Remus gets out of bed and grabs his dressing gown. He shrugs it on and ties the knot. The werewolf leaves the room and goes down the hall. He knocks on his brother-in-law's bedroom door.  
Regulus: Come in.  
The werewolf goes in.  
Remus: What are you doing up?  
Regulus: I couldn't sleep so I dug out some old History of Magic books to bore me back to sleep.  
Remus: You might as well put it away.  
He puts the book down.  
Regulus: What's happened? Who's died?  
Remus: The Potters have been attacked. Lily and Prongs are dead.  
Regulus: What about Harry?  
Remus: As far as I know still alive. All the Aurors have been called to Godrick's Hollow. I'm not sure when Pads will be back.  
Regulus: We need to write to Boots.  
Remus: I know.  
Regulus: Can you make a large whiskey and some coffee?  
Remus: I was going to any way.

Sirius lands outside the Potters' cottage. He looks at it and sees that it's mostly destroyed. He walks over to his superior who is holding a baby.  
Edward: Senior Auror Lupin I'm sorry for you loss.  
Sirius: Thank you sir.  
Edward: Here's you godson. The cut on his forehead is from when You-Know-Who tried to use the killing curse on him.  
The head Auror hands Sirius the baby.  
Sirius: How did Harry survive?  
Edward: Lily sacrificed her life to save Harry's.  
Sirius: Who gave them away?  
Edward: Lily's brother-in-law.  
Sirius: That git. Can I interrogate him?  
Edward: You are our most senior Auror so the task automatically falls to you anyway.  
Sirius: Merlin Sir, don't remind me. I'll drop Harry off home then I'll be back.  
Edward: Just watch out for Dumbledore. He wants Harry to go live with his aunt.  
Sirius: Over my, Remus, Regulus and Olivia's dead bodies.  
Edward: I thought you would say that. Now go. I see him coming.  
Sirius disapperates. Dumb-as-a-door comes over to Edward.  
Albus: Where's Harry gone?  
Edward: With his godfather. I can not let you take him to his aunt's. It's against protocol Dumbledore.  
Albus: That's where he's going.  
Edward: Senior Auror Lupin said that you have a rather long list of people to kill if you want that to happen and there's already a watch on your activity so if I was you I'd head back to Hogwarts and tell your students that the war is over. Goodnight.  
He turns around and starts talking to the assembled press.

Remus and Regulus hear the ' _pop_ ' of apperation and turn around in their seats at the kitchen table.  
Sirius: Here's Harry.  
He hands the baby to his husband.  
Sirius: Before you ask it was Vernon. I don't know how. That's my next job.  
Remus: Be careful.  
Sirius: I will. If Dumbledore comes knocking he wants to take Harry to Petunia's.  
Regulus: He's gonna have a fight on his hands if he does.  
Sirius: I knew you'd say that.

Edward: He's safe?  
Sirius: Yes.  
Edward: They got their wands on them?  
Sirius: They were on the table.  
Edward: Very good. SHACKLEBOLT!!!  
An Auror comes running.  
Kingsley: Yes sir?  
Edward: You are to assist Senior Auror Lupin with his interrogation of Vernon Dursley.  
Kingsley: Understood sir.  
Edward: Any questions from either of you?  
Sirius: What happened to Voldermort?  
Edward: He's dead. His body had been taken to St Mungo's for the students to have a look at. He had a stab wound to his face.  
Sirius: Good old Prongs. James was an animagus.  
Edward: We wondered about that.  
Sirius: Sir I've left my ID at home in my haste to get here.  
Edward: Pick it up on the way back to head quarters. Dursley is in Interrogation room three.  
Sirius: Fantastic. Shacklebolt you okay with side-along?  
Kingsley: Yes sir.  
Sirius: Great. Hold on.  
Kingsley grabs Sirius' arm and they disapperate. They land back in Sirius and Remus' kitchen. Remus and Regulus jump.  
Sirius: I forgot my ID.  
He runs out the room.  
Regulus: Hi Kingsley.  
Kingsley: Hi Regulus. How's Olivia?  
Regulus: She's not going to be good after she's heard about Lily and Prongs.  
Kingsley: I don't think anyone will be. Everyone loved them.  
Regulus: I know.  
Sirius comes back into the room.  
Regulus: Kingsley if the power goes to my brother's head elbow him in the ribs.  
Sirius: Shut your trap you.


	8. November 1st 1981 Part 1

Sirius and Kingsley land outside interrogation room three.  
Guard: ID.  
The two Aurors show their ID and the guard taps the door with his wand. They go in. Vernon Dursley is sat in front of a desk practically needing a second chair. Sirius looks at Kingsley and Kingsley looks at Sirius. They struggle to contain their laughter. They walk over to the desk and sit down behind it.  
Vernon: Who are you?  
Sirius: We're here to interrogate you Mr Dursley. Interrogation of Vernon Dursley on the charge of being an accessory to murder of Lily and James Fleamont Potter. Interrogators Senior Auror Sirius Orion Lupin and Auror Kingsley Michael Shacklebolt. Interrogation commencing...  
He checks his communicator.  
Sirius: November 1st 1981 at one hundred and five hours.  
Three shot glasses appear on the table. Sirius and Kingsley drink theirs.  
Kingsley: Sir please can you drink this truth serum?  
Vernon: I ain't drinking no weird drink of yours.  
Kingsley: It's standard procedure sir. If you don't drink it we will have to use force.  
Vernon drinks it unwillingly but the two men in front of him are absolutely hench and Vernon does not think that he would win against them. Even though one of them has their hair in a bun.  
Sirius: What was your connection with the Potters?  
Vernon: Lily Potter was my wife's sister.  
He looks shocked that that just came out of his mouth.  
Kingsley: Don't worry sir it's just the effects of the truth serum.  
Sirius: What were the events leading up to the death of Lily and James?  
Vernon: I don't know.  
Sirius: Look, don't play stupid with me Dursley, I've heard it all before. I want the facts and the facts only because that makes my life a lot easier when I have to write this up to give to the courts. I will rephrase the question. Why were you found outside the Potters' shortly after their death?  
Vernon: This man asked me to show him were the Potters' lived.  
Kingsley: Did this man threaten you in any way or promise you anything?  
Vernon: He said he would get someone to turn my son into a werewolf. I didn't believe him but I didn't want to test it.  
Sirius: And why didn't you believe him?  
Vernon: You're his lot!  
Kingsley: Sir we're not. We just need to know all the details so we can get a better picture of what has happened.  
Vernon: Well werewolves aren't really.  
Sirius: My husband is a werewolf and has been since he was four.  
Kingsley: With a name like his you wouldn't expect anything else.  
Sirius: You've got a point there. What did the man look like?  
Vernon: About fifty, black cloak, bald and he had a big snake.  
Sirius: Congratulations.  
Vernon: What?  
Sirius: You spoke to the darkest wizard since the fourties and survived.  
Vernon: He's the one that caused all of this?  
Sirius: Yep. He's dead now so your family is safe.  
Vernon: That's good.  
Sirius: Not for you. You will be taken to a holding cell where you will remain until your trial.  
Sirius stands up and moves round the desk.  
Vernon: What?  
Sirius: I am arresting you on the charge of being an accessory to murder. You do not have to say anything. Anything you do say or do may be given as evidence.  
He puts hand cuffs on the man.


	9. November 1st 1981 Part 2

Edward: The muggle sorted.  
Sirius: Yes sir. I take it that it's my job to inform his family of everything.  
Edward: Yes. Then you can go home. Normal time tomorrow though.  
Sirius: Yes sir.  
He disapperates to Surrey. He walks down Privet Drive and knocks on the door of number four. He sees a tabby cat who he drops a wink too. She rolls her eyes. Petunia opens the front door.  
Sirius: Mrs Dursley?  
Petunia: That's correct.  
Sirius: I'm Senior Auror Lupin. Can I come in?  
Petunia: Err... Yes.  
Sirius smiles and they go into the living room. They sit down.  
Sirius: I'm really sorry but last night your sister and her husband were murdered.  
Petunia gasps.  
Sirius: And your husband is in custody.  
Petunia: What did he do?  
Sirius: He was confronted by the murderer and the murderer threatened your son and Vernon showed him where Lily and James lived.  
Petunia: Well that's not exactly good. What about my nephew? Is he okay?  
Sirius: He's fine.  
Petunia: Where will he be living?  
Sirius: With my husband and I. I'm his godfather.  
Petunia: You've changed a lot in the past ten years.  
Sirius: Haven't we all?  
Petunia: Yes I suppose. How is your husband?  
Sirius: He's alright, still getting over losing his parents last year.  
Petunia: I cannot believe the nerve of Voldermort. Mr and Mrs Lupin were so kind.  
Sirius: I know. Olivia was injured that night too.  
Petunia: Poor thing.  
Sirius: The war's over now anyway. We don't know how but, after trying to kill Harry, Voldermort died. It might have been from the multiple stab wounds.  
Petunia: James didn't turn into a stag and stab him. Did he?  
Sirius: He did. Confused everyone no end. Straight through his nose.  
Petunia: That is just so James though.  
Sirius: I know. Where does Vernon's sister live? I've got to talk to her.  
Petunia: She's been stay here recently. She's just taken Dudley to the park.  
Sirius: James was always adamant that Dudley looked like a sausage. Amused my brother no end.  
Petunia: Well Dudley does look a bit like a sausage but he's my son and I love him. Do you think you'll ever have kids?  
Sirius: I don't know. We've got Harry and everything is really crazy at the moment; we've just lost a senior Auror, head Auror Blitz is retiring at the end of the year, Remus is on his final year of healer training, Olivia is doing her N.E.W.T.s and Regulus doesn't like his job. Then they're probably going have kids soon so we'll have to deal with that.  
Petunia: How did Regulus do with his N.E.W.T.s?  
Sirius: Pretty good. Second in his year. Oh and my cousin is getting married next month. We've all been invited to that.  
Petunia: Do you want me to have Harry whilst you go?  
Sirius: Will you? That'll be amazing. I only trust five people that are going.  
Petunia: Five?  
Sirius: Remus, Olivia, Regulus, Olivia's friend Tonks and Tonks' parents. Six then.  
Petunia: Why only five?  
Sirius: Because odds are that most of the people there are the high risk death eaters that my team and I have been looking for.  
Petunia: I can understand why you don't want Harry there.  
They hear a key turn in the lock and the door open.  
Marge: Where are you Petunia?  
Petunia: In the living room Marge.  
A moment later Marge comes in with Dudley todiling behind her. She sits down on the sofa. Dudley heads over to his mum.  
Marge: Who's this?  
Petunia: This is Sirius. He's an old friend. He came round to inform us of some unpleasant events that took place last night.  
Marge: What happened? Nothing to do with Vernon disappearing?  
Sirius: Last night Lily and James Potter were murdered and your brother told the murderer where Lily and James lived.  
Marge: That's awful. Is their boy alright?  
Sirius: He's fine. My husband and younger brother are looking after him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius lands in the living room and walks into his and Remus' bedroom. Remus rolls his eyes.  
Remus: Not even a hello.  
Regulus: You've married a bed-a-holic.  
Remus: Yep. I'll go sort him out then I'm off to bed myself.  
Regulus: I'm going to wait for Olivia's response then I'll go to bed.  
Remus: Okay. See you later.  
He walks into his and Sirius' room to see Sirius laied face planting the bed. Remus rolls his eyes. ' _Let the games begin._ '  
Remus: Sirius. Sirius wake up.  
Sirius: *mufled by the bed* What?  
Remus: If you sleep in your Auror robes, Blitz will be at your throat again.  
Sirius turns his head and gives his husband a ' _whatcha gonna do about it_ ' face. Remus smirks and starts innocently unbuttoning his shirt. He does a mental countdown of how long it will be until he finds himself up against the wall. As Remus gets to the end of his countdown and, as predicted, is up against the wall with Sirius hungrily devouring his lips. They break for air.  
Remus: Works every time.  
Sirius: No it doesn't.  
Remus: Yes it does. There's only two things that'll get you out of bed. Your stomach and your cock.  
Sirius whirls them around and Remus lands on the bed with Sirius on top of him.  
Remus: And now you're playing right into my hands. This is exactly what I wanted to happen.  
Sirius: I don't care Moony.  
Remus: I know you do.  
Sirius: You should have been sorted into Slytherin.  
Remus: Persuaded the sorting hat not to put me there didn't I?  
Sirius: Oh do shut up.  
Remus: Make me.  
Sirius does just that...


	11. September 7th 1984

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italics_ is Greek.  
>  **Bold** is sign language.

It's Harry's first day of primary school and he's sat at one of the tables drawing when one of the teachers comes over to him.  
Jane: Harry why don't you do play with that boy over there?  
He shakes his head.  
Jane: What are you doing?  
Harry points to the paper.  
Lisa: Everyone. Can you all look at me?  
Harry: *whispering* _No._  
Lisa: This is Ralf. He's deaf so he can't hear us...  
The boy who lived smiles at the boy who smiles back.  
Harry: **Hello. My name's Harry.**  
Ralf: **My name's Ralf. Do you want to be friends?**  
Harry: **Sure.**  
Ralf: **Are you deaf too?**  
Harry: **I'm mute.**  
Ralf: **Do you ever talk at all?**  
Harry: **Sometimes at home. I only talk in Greek thought. I can speak English I just don't like it.** Ralf: **It's cool that you can do sign language.**  
Harry: **It's the easiest way for people to talk to me.**


	12. March 9th 1989

Mr Johnson: Good morning class. Your teacher has had to take a day off for personal reasons. I am called Mr Johnson. I am going to call out the register. Wave when I say your name.  
He reads out a few names.  
Mr Johnson: Ralf Fawley.  
Harry nudges Ralf who waves. Mr Johnson reads out more names and gets to Harry's.  
Mr Johnson: Hadrian Potter Lupin.  
Harry waves.  
Mr Johnson: So today we are going to be doing topic all day. I believe you are learning about the stone age.  
He looks to Ralf for confirmation.  
Ralf: **I'm deaf and Harry's mute.**  
Mr Johnson: I'm sorry but I can't do sign language.  
Ralf: **What?**  
Harry: **He can't do sign language.**  
Ralf nods. Harry pulls out his wipeboard and writes " _I'm mute and Ralf's deaf._ "  
Mr Johnson: Oh okay.  
Karen: Harry's not sir. It's all for attention. I've hear him speak.  
Harry writes " _1) No you didn't. 2) I only speak around people I am comfortable with._ "  
Mr Johnson: Do you have A.S.D?  
Harry nods.  
Mr Johnson: I understand. Karen you need to back down. You don't understand what's going on with Harry so you shouldn't say anything.


	13. September 7th 1990

Ralf: **I wonder if we will have any new people this year.**  
Harry: **Oh we better. They better be a boy, they better be cute and they better be bent.**  
Ralf: **So not anything too specific then.**  
Harry: **And blond.**  
Ralf: **Try "accio cutey" that might work.**  
Harry: **That is fucking genius. Accio cutey.**  
At that moment the new student walks in and over to the teacher.  
Harry: **Oh. My. God. It worked.**  
Ralf: **It was a joke.**  
Harry: **He's coming this way.**  
Draco: **Hi. My name's Draco. Draco Malfoy.**  
Ralf: **Ralf Fawley.**  
Harry: **Hadrian Potter Lupin. You can call me Harry though.**  
Draco: **Nice to meet you both. One more year till Hogwarts.**  
Ralf: **I can't bloody wait. Mum says as soon as I've got my wand she's going to teach me the Flagrate charm.**  
Harry: **Already got a wand, already can do it.**  
Draco: **How?**  
Harry: **Well when your godfather is head of Magical Law Enforcement you can get away with these things.**  
Draco: **Yeah. How come you both use sign language?**  
Ralf: **As a result of pureblood inbreeding I'm deaf.**  
Harry: **I have sever A.S.D and don't talk. I do sometimes at home but only in Greek.**  
Draco: **Why Greek?**  
Harry: **I'm half Greek and I don't like the English language.**  
Draco: **That is the most pretentious thing I think I have ever seen in my entire life.**  
Harry: **Have you met my godfather's brother?**  
Draco: **Yes. I was one. It was at my parent’s wedding I believe.  
**Harry: **I was at my aunt’s. Speaking of that. I’m getting picked up by her tonight.  
**Ralf: **Tell her ‘hi’ from me.  
**Harry: **I will.  
**Draco: **I presume she’s your maternal aunt.  
**Harry: **Yeah, she is. Her husband was the one that dobbed my parents into Voldemort.  
**Draco: **Keep it in the family.  
**Ralf: **Good one.  
**Harry: **Sirius said this thing to me the other day and I honestly couldn’t.  
**Draco: **Go on. I need to know what he said so I can tell Mother to piss her off.  
**Harry: **Insest - the game the whole family can play.  
**Draco laughs and Ralf smiles. **  
** Harry: **You’ve got a really nice laugh.  
**Draco: **Thanks.  
**They look deep into each other’s eyes then Draco looks at Harry's lips then back at his eyes.  
Ralf: **Oh just snog already.  
**Draco cups the back of Harry’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. The teacher stops talking when he sees that Draco and Harry are snogging. The entire class turns and looks at the boys. Ralf raises an eyebrow and clears his throat. Neither boy hears him. Their teacher is getting increasingly cross but doesn’t want to say anything incase the boys’ parents think she was being homophobic. Ralf decides it’s time to take matters into his own hands and grabs his water bottle. He squirts it at the two of them and they fly apart.  
Karen: That’s just gross. You’re both boys.  
Harry takes the water bottle out of Ralf’s hand and squirts it at her. She squeals. Harry places the water bottle down and flicks his hand. He and Draco are suddenly dry. Harry sends a charming smile at their teacher who carries on teaching. **  
**


End file.
